Malcolm Bright
Forensic Profiler |affiliation = NYPD FBI |division = Homicide |occupation = Consultant Psychologist Forensic Profiler |family = Martin Whitly Jessica Whitly Ainsley Whitly |status = Alive |first = "Pilot" |playedby = Tom Payne }} Malcolm Bright (born Malcolm Whitly) is a consultant of the NYPD. Prior to that, Bright worked with the FBI as a Forensic Profiler. After being fired for punching a sheriff on assignment, Gil Arroyo asked Bright to consult on some cases. Personality Bright suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and has some narcissistic tendencies. He sleeps with a mouth guard and restraints because of his intense night terrors. He has lost his memories during the time of his father's arrest and has a hard time placing what happened when. Bright's sense of humor usually comes out during inopportune moments (i.e. crime scenes, nearly being killed, etc) and especially when trying to guess JT Tarmel's name much to the latter's annoyance. Despite that, Bright is seen to actively trying to interact with those he likes. In "Fear Response" Bright is shown handing out specific flavors of lollipops to his co-workers after he took a handful from his childhood therapists office. Character Overview After discovering The Girl in the Box one night in his parent's basement as a child in 1998, Bright called the police. An officer by the name of Gil Arroyo came by to investigate the source of the call only to have Bright warn him not to drink the tea his father was preparing as this was how The Surgeon incapacitated his victims. After taking his father away, Gil gave a piece of candy to young Bright and told him he was a hero. Since that night, Gil has been a surrogate father and friend to Bright. After attending Harvard in 2009, Bright told his father he would stop visiting him and that he applied to Quantico (and would later become a Forensic Profiler). Martin begged his son to not abandon him but Bright didn't listen to the pleas and kept his promise for the next ten years. Family Bright was born in the 1987 to Jessica Whitly and Martin Whitly, who would later be revealed to be the serial killer The Surgeon. Bright was quite close to his father as a child as Martin Whitly would show him his medical drawings and talk to him about medical procedures. Even during incarceration, Martin would talk to then college-aged Bright about serial killers saying "We talk about murder like most people talk about sports." ("Pilot") Martin is very fond of his son and is even afraid to never see him again. Bright's mother, Jessica Whitly, has a habit to be self-willed and obstinate. She tends to be a bit overwhelming for Bright at times as offers him drugs like anxiety meds, mood stabilizers, and quaaludes to help Bright's night terrors. She can be a bit demanding as well when she forces Bright to give new keys to the loft he's living in (but she owns) after he changed the locks. Nevertheless, Jessica seems to worry for her son a lot as she checks in on him often. Bright has a younger sister, Ainsley Whitly. Ainsley is a news reporter for the city of New York. The two siblings appear to get along well as Ainsley mentioned that Bright comforted her when the police took their father away. Trivia * Bright's favorite lollipop flavor is Root Beer. * Bright has a pet parakeet named Sunshine. * Malcolm takes five types of medication every morning along with reading one affirmation card a day. * Most foods make him sick.